mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mane Moon/Gallery
Season one Sonic Rainboom Lyra Heartwings S01E16.png Rainbow bringing Rarity and Wonderbolts to arena S1E16.png Green Isn't Your Color Photo Finish arriving S1E20.png Season two Hearth's Warming Eve Pegasus ponies S2E11.png Spike & ponies in play S2E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Pegasus ponies applause S2E11.png Hearts and Hooves Day Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png Hurricane Fluttershy Everypony after watching film S2E22.png Rainbow Dash explaining her plan to the pegasi S2E22.png Who is with me S2E22.png Happy Thunderlane S02E22.png Bulk Biceps behind pegasi crowd S2E22.png Worried Fluttershy S2E22.png Season three Wonderbolts Academy Rainbow looks up S3E07.png Games Ponies Play Filly Rainbow Dash looking S3E12.png Rainbow Dash and the audience listening to the result S03E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash jumps from the crowd S03E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Season four Rainbow Falls Crescent 'There's Rainbow Dash!' S4E10.png Orange Swirl talking to Crescent Moon S4E10.png Rainbow looking at the other ponies S4E10.png Trade Ya! Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Auction crowd dispersing S4E22.png Equestria Games First overview of folded flags S04E24.png Pinkie cheering "we did it!" S4E24.png Pinkie "and only by one medal" S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Season five Tanks for the Memories Clouds being moved to the ground S5E5.png Rainbow sees ponies making the clouds snow S5E5.png Rainbow behind a cloud sees ponies making the clouds snow S5E5.png Spinning snow S5E5.png Ponies transporting clouds with Cloudsdale in background S5E5.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Crescent Moon stuck between monster house's toes S5E13.png Fluttershy sees Crescent Moon in trouble S5E13.png Crescent Moon smothered in monster house's toes S5E13.png Fluttershy helping Crescent Moon S5E13.png Fluttershy and Crescent Moon fly away S5E13.png The Mane Attraction Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png Rara singing "I had believed what I was sold" S5E24.png Coloratura singing to an enthralled audience S5E24.png Rara singing "right before my eyes" S5E24.png Rara reaching end of The Magic Inside S5E24.png Rara sings "just like the magic inside of you" S5E24.png Rara singing "just like the magic inside of..." S5E24.png Coloratura addressing the crowd S5E24.png Coloratura "I had forgotten who I really was" S5E24.png Coloratura "an old friend reminded me" S5E24.png Season six Top Bolt Distance shot of the Wonderbolt Academy S6E24.png Twilight and Rainbow fly to Wonderbolt Academy S6E24.png Net-carrying Pegasi catch Sky Stinger S6E24.png Season seven Rock Solid Friendship Starlight and Maud enter the marketplace S7E4.png Maud Pie "rocks take on different properties" S7E4.png Honest Apple Photo Finish makes her dramatic entrance S7E9.png Hoity Toity enters Carousel Boutique S7E9.png Rarity greeting Photo Finish S7E9.png Rarity and Photo Finish blow air kisses at each other S7E9.png Photo Finish leaves with her entourage S7E9.png Photo Finish and Hoity Toity riding a palanquin S7E9.png Fame and Misfortune Book store in Cloudsdale S7E14.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Ponies in line to buy Mares Day flowers S7E19.png Season eight Horse Play Ponies filling the audience seats S8E7.png Spike standing before the audience S8E7.png Spike takes out a set of bowling pins S8E7.png Curtains open on A New Day in Equestria S8E7.png On Stage moved by the special effects S8E7.png Method Mares cheering for the actors S8E7.png Sun shining bright over the theater S8E7.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Spike shouting in the middle of town MLPBGE.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Royal guard sees Sombra's army approach S9E2.png Sombrafied Big Mac stampedes the gates S9E2.png Sombrafied forces advance on Mane Six S9E2.png Sombrafied ponies stampede past Mane Six S9E2.png 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Wide view of Magic-Friendship buckball game S9E15.png Yona and cheer ponies start halftime show S9E15.png Smolder flying high over the field S9E15.png Smolder covers the crowd with smoke S9E15.png Ocellus flipping onto the field S9E15.png Ocellus beginning her cheer S9E15.png Cheer squad finishes their big cheer S9E15.png Smolder breathes a big fireball S9E15.png Cheer squad proud of themselves S9E15.png Entire stadium cheers for School of Magic S9E15.png A Horse Shoe-In Ponies listen to DJ Pon-3 and Octavia S9E20.png Ponies blown away by magical sound S9E20.png Ponies cheer for DJ Pon-3 and Octavia S9E20.png Animated shorts Triple Pony Dare Ya Pinkie Pie "what's wrong with her?" BGES1.png Applejack "Triple Pony Dare" BGES1.png Rainbow Dash shoots up out of line BGES1.png